The developmental effects of lead are being studied using an interdisciplinary approach to evaluate and compare various toxicological parameters with an emphasis on neurobehavioral measurements. A broad battery of observations focussed on physical and reflex development, and behavioral functions, is being employed to determine the neurotoxic potential of lead. These observations are being related to teratogenicity, body burden of lead, histopathologic and ultrastructural changes, effects on the biochemistry of target tissues (brain and kidney), as well as functional changes in other systems. This multidisciplinary approach will be evaluated in terms of its usefulness for routine assessment of compounds with unknown neurotoxic potential.